


The Silence Growing Thicker

by andrea_deer



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I love those two, M/M, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, but james had to butt in as well, than anticipated, this got longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: "Considering how little James talks it's ridiculous how quiet this house is without him," Thomas said suddenly with a sigh and John couldn't help but laugh





	The Silence Growing Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt 14](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/post/166122597599/fictional-kiss-prompts). starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion ([x](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/post/166360596914/14-for-silverthomas-d))

John regretted not turning on the radio while he was in the kitchen. He did that yesterday, casually put on some music while he was cooking and then just "forgot" to turn it off so it stayed on as they moved to the living room. The music quietly echoing from the kitchen as Thomas read his book and John tried to work on his laptop. It made the silence slightly less awkward. Even gave them something to talk about once they caught some random bits from the news or the weather forecast. 

The situation was incredibly dire if John now considered talking about the weather a huge improvement.

And now he was stuck in the awkward silence even without the inefficient help of the radio. He did plan to do the same trick as yesterday. Pretend it was just him being forgetful. He could live with that. It could become his thing. James would wonder about it when he came back - he knew how John was, acting like he didn't pay attention, but actually checking everything twice before leaving the room so he didn't have to hop back into it in a few minutes. But James knew that from back when John was getting used to his prosthesis and hated walking more than necessary. Now it was not a pain at all, he could develop new annoying habits if he wanted to. He could be forgetful if it was useful!

James would see right through it, but maybe he wouldn't mention it. Maybe, with enough distraction, he would buy the sudden change. John was already vaguely scheming how he would say something about how of course James might be misremembering things after leaving them for so long and James would be distracted by his guilt and John's advances and John will be able to sneak under the radar. It could work.

Or he could just stop being forgetful once James came back and the horrible silences weren't there anymore but that risked Thomas noticing and he would not be as easily distracted once he caught up. He was like a bloody hound with a bone once he finally caught a sniff of something going on.

John tried to focus on his laptop instead of working on more evasion schemes, but his thoughts wandered. To be honest, there was little for him to do until he got an e-mail back from Madi, but Thomas was marking the essays and John refused to be trapped in just staring at him as he worked. He really should have put on the bloody music, but Thomas was already back home when John returned and that threw him off so much he forgot. Maybe he really was getting forgetful, that was highly inconvenient. 

"Considering how little James talks it's ridiculous how quiet this house is without him," Thomas said suddenly with a sigh and John couldn't help but laugh.

Between the two of them, James always complained he hardly ever got a word edgewise, but it was different when he wasn't there. They've never truly been alone yet, not for so long certainly, not ever since John started dating James and eventually moved in.

"Well, we do usually talk to him... Or at him, really."

Thomas smirked. "Fair enough. Though I wouldn't phrase it like that."

John raised his eyebrow.

"Well, not to his face, obviously."

Thomas chuckled and raised from the desk, stretching so his white shirt pinned his chest tighter and John cursed himself as his eyes wandered. He wondered if it was late enough for them to stop whatever they were doing while they were waiting for the night to come. Nights were... less awkward. 

Both of them hated sleeping alone and though there were two rooms vaguely considered "John's" and "Thomas'" - with James moving to whichever he felt like at the time - when they were left alone to their own devices they ended up sharing. John was no longer sure who's brilliant idea that was, but they were still playing it off as the most rational thing to do. They slept better, they were both there if James randomly called in the middle of the night, pretending he just forgot that time zones were a thing so he wouldn't have to admit on an insecure line that something went wrong on a mission and he needed to hear them... All beneficial things, far more important than the fact that John was quite possibly going to drive himself insane sneaking looks at Thomas' body and waking up wrapped around him like a clingy octopus. 

"I think I will go for a quick run before sleep, it might help me relax after all the monstrosities I've just read," Thomas gave Silver a small smile and went to the bedroom to change.

Because Thomas in his tight-ass running clothes was exactly what Silver needed to see before turning in.

He focused on responding to an avalanche of messages in his inbox instead and pretended he barely noticed Thomas' leaving, turning his head only in the last moment to catch the sight of his ass covered in a tight material. It was too good of an opportunity not to take, really.

It was far harder to ignore him when the man came back. Sweating, panting and apparently talking to James on the phone with a bright smile.

"I assure you, you interrupt nothing but my running. If you were interrupting anything more vigorous I would not hesitate to share the details."

Thomas laughed and walked towards Silver.

"I'll give you John, I need to shower. Goodnight, love. Come home soon."

He listened to the short reply with a small smile and passed the phone to John before walking out of the room.

"Did you accidentally remember the right timezone?"

"Did you accidentally remember to charge your phone? No, you fucking didn't."

"Awww, did you try calling me first? I'm touched."

"'Little Shit' is above 'Thomas' on the list."

"Wow. That hurts. Are you that much of a dick to him as well? 'Cause he was grinning like a loon while talking to you, if you're that much of an ass to him he might have some serious issues," John said mock-seriously as if he was not the one grinning madly right now.

"Nah, you're just special."

"Awww, are you drunk? Or just sleep deprived?"

"Probably both. I've had a minute to call you with a bit of news but then nothing got confirmed, of fucking course," he sighed. "Still, I thought I would call anyway."

"You must be really bored. The Navy not a challenge enough for you anymore?"

James chuckled and allowed him to talk nonsense back and forth for a while before he needed to hang up. John slowly got ready for bed, passing the phone to Thomas who was reading in bed by a small light.

He put the book away when John slid next to him.

"Sometimes I think I miss him more after he calls."

"Yeah," John agreed with a groan, watching Thomas as he turned towards him.

They looked at each other carefully. Almost as if waiting for another to say or do something. John vaguely thought how Thomas in bed, ready to go to sleep was perhaps the best look for him. Soft and relaxed, smiling slightly... It suited him.

"Goodnight, John," Thomas finally said, but then paused again for a second, watching John carefully before leaning in to kiss him lightly on the mouth. Gentle, small touch, hardly much more intimate than what they've shared snuggling in bed.

Thomas didn't move away far, gauging John's reaction.

John pulled him back in, hand fisted in the front of his ridiculous oldfashioned pajamas.

He just needed to let Thomas know that this was okay. He planted another small kiss on the man's lips, just a response to his action, perfectly measured _qui pro quo_... but his lips lingered and Thomas pressed on, the hunger sipping into their kiss. Thomas' tongue pressed for entrance John's mouth gladly gave, parting on a small moan as Thomas' body pressed John into the mattress. 

John spread his legs to make more space for Thomas and they melted together, hands wandering and grabbing the fabric of their clothes without coherent purpose. John arched his body to press closer and they both groaned at the contact.

Fuck, it was way too fucking long since James left.

Almost as if summoned by his thought the phone rang. They both froze. Thomas' hand tangled in John's hair, both of John's hands somehow already managed to sneak under Thomas' ridiculous pajama top.

Thomas reached for the phone, answering quickly, his voice slightly breathless.

"Hello?"

"... did you go on another run then?"

Thomas chuckled.

"No, not so much this time."

John grinned and arched his hips up, causing Thomas to let out a short moan before glaring down at him.

"... Maybe I should call later?" James asked and John could hear his mocking tone even though he was further from the phone.

"Or you could listen in," Thomas suggested, pressing against John, the hand in his hair tightening and John obediently groaned shamelessly loud.

He grinned as he could hear Flint's swearing.

"For fuck's sake, I'm in the middle of the airport."

Thomas moves stopped immediately.

"Airport? What are you doing at the airport?"

"Well, I was planning to go back home early, if you don't mind."

"When? How soon?"

"Not soon enough to join the fun clearly," grumbled Flint.

"Oh well," Thomas said, faking lack of care, gasping as he started grinding against John again. "There will always be more fun."

"I hate the both of you."

John laughed loud enough to be well heard over the phone along with Thomas.

"I will see you both in the morning."

"We can't wait," singsonged John.

"Yeah, I can hear that," James grumbled again and ended the connection.

Thomas put the phone away, chuckling and leaning over John to reach the nightstand. He didn't move back though.

"Shall we wait then?" John asked with a small smirk.

"I think we've waited long enough," Thomas replied bowing his head further to kiss John thoroughly. 

Now John didn't even have an excuse for the shameless moaning, but he hardly needed one. Smug look was quite fetching on Thomas as well.


End file.
